


나의 왕

by YuliaCho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 예전에 번역해뒀던 짧은픽. 지금보니깐 원 영픽이 아오삼에서 사라져있다. 작가분이 글 내리신듯. (12th, July, 2015)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki





	나의 왕

**Author's Note:**

> 예전에 번역해뒀던 짧은픽. 지금보니깐 원 영픽이 아오삼에서 사라져있다. 작가분이 글 내리신듯. (12th, July, 2015)

클린트의 손은 마디가 하얗게 되도록 왕좌를 꽉 붙잡고 있었다. 그의 몸이 아래로 내려갈 때마다 로키의 것을 더 깊게 받아들였고, 그때마다 그는 그의 엉덩이를 위아래로 움직이며 크게 숨을 쉬었다. 사타구니 근처를 엄지손가락으로 조그맣게 원을 그려 문지르면서, 로키의 손은 클린트의 엉덩이 위에서 그를 리드하고 있었다. 장난의 신은 클린트의 목을 건드리고서는 살짝 그을린 그의 피부에 키스마크를 남겼다.

클린트는 로키의 손이 자신의 발기한 것을 감싸고 문지를때마다 엉덩이를 들썩거리며 신음했다. “로키,” 그는 헐떡거렸고, 조금 더 빨리 그리고 세게 흔들거렸다. “아흣…fuck…”

로키는 왕좌를 짚던 클린트의 손이 자신의 어깨를 잡자 씩 웃었다. 그에게 다른 즐거움을 주기 위해 전보다 더 깊이 로키의 성기가 들어갔다. “정말로 아름다운 새야,” 로키는 그의 가슴에서부터 작게 그르렁거리며 신음했다. “그리고 넌 전부 다 내 거야.”

클린트는 끄덕였다. 클린트의 얼굴에서 땀이 흘러내렸고, 그는 오르가즘이 올라오는 걸 느끼면서 더 세게 움직였다. “응…응…네 거야.” 그는 기대어서 로키의 관자놀이와 뺨에 입맞추고 그 장난의 신의 입술에 살짝 키스했다. “영원히…fuck…네 거…”

로키는 클린트의 몸이 그의 성기 주변을 꽉 죄어오자 숨을 헐떡이며 그의 것을 내보냈다. 그의 오르가즘이 마법과 함께 흘러나오면서, 잠깐 왕좌의 방에 초록색 섬광이 일었다. 로키는 만족스럽게 신음을 내뱉었고 그의 손목을 가볍게 움직여 클린트가 그의 것을 뱉어내기 전,에 기쁨에 찬 클린트의 얼굴을 바라보았다.

“King Loki!”

클린트의 목소리는 커서 방 전체를 울렸다.

로키의 손이 클린트의 엉덩이를 세게 쥐자 클린트는 약하게 신음했고, 로키의 이빨은 클린트의 목 옆을 파고들었다. 클린트의 내벽이 그를 감싸며 잘게 움직였고, 그의 오르가즘을 온전히 통과하고나서도 로키는 몇번 정도 찔러넣었다. 그는 클린트의 오르가즘이 점점 가라앉으면서 그가 자신의 팔 안에서 움직이는 걸 느꼈다. 그들은 몇 분 동안 그렇게 있다가, 로키가 지쳐 왕좌에 기대자 클린트는 몸을 일으켜 모든걸 내뱉은 로키의 성기를 자신의 몸에서 빼 내었다. 클린트는 로키에게 기대었고, 그의 팔은 로키를 감싸며 그의 목에 뜨거운 숨을 불어넣었다.

“너 그거 좋아하더라,” 클린트는 몇분의 침묵이 지나자 말했다. 로키는 만족스럽게 그르렁거리면서 그의 머리를 한번 문질렀다.

“난 항상 네가 내 위에 있는게 좋거든, 클린트.”

클린트는 킬킬거리고 웃은 다음에 그의 머리를 기울여 로키의 목에 가볍게 키스했다. “내가 말한 건 그게 아니야.” 클린트는 부드럽게 말하면서 로키의 목을 따라 키스했고 로키의 귀 뒤를 지분거리기 시작했다. 그건 장난의 신도 살짝 낑낑거리게 했다.

“그러면…뭘 말한건데?”

“넌 왕이라고 부르는 걸 좋아한다고.”

로키는 잠깐동안 아무말도 하지 않고, 그 곳에 앉아서 클린트의 머리를 매만지며 그를 누르고 있는 클린트를 느끼는 걸 즐겼다. 로키는 클린트의 말이 맞다는 걸 알고있었다. 그는 왕이라고 불리는 걸 좋아했다. 클린트가 그렇게 말할 때엔 특히 더. 그는 살짝 웃고는 클린트의 관자놀이에 키스했다.

“내 생각엔 우린 내 방으로 옮겨가서 너의 그 이론을 시험해 봐야 할 것 같은데.”

클린트는 또 다시 킬킬대며 로키의 머리카락 끝을 만지작거리며 무릎을 세웠다. “니가 그렇게 생각하는거 내가 마음에 든다고, 최근에 말 안했던가?”

로키는 장난스럽게 씩 웃었다.


End file.
